


birthday

by awastedream (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, an one shot for iwa's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa hates when Iwaizumi gets attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday

Oikawa is totally not used to see Iwaizumi getting the attention. Not used to see girls surrounding towards Iwaizumi. And he is totally not used to see Iwaizumi give them warm and gentle smile. Show his blushing face to some girls.

Oikawa may overacting since it's Iwaizumi's birthday and of course he would get "some" attention. But accepting their gifts //happily// in front of him. His goddammit boyfriend is not okay.

It's hurt his pride to accpet but Oikawa is could get easily jealous, especially when it comes to Iwaizumi.

He doesn't like to share him with anyone, not even with his family.

He wants to Iwaizumi to only belong to him.

Oikawa wants to be the only person to see Iwaizumi's sincere and warm smile.

Oikawa wants to be the only person to see Iwaizumi's gentle side.

Oikawa wants to be the only person in Iwaizumi's life.

He knows it's impossible, but can't help but want.

May Oikawa is the pouplar one /along with girls/ but Iwaizumi is the one who has close friends. Great friendships. But Oikawa only has Iwaizumi if we don't count his fans and Matsukawa and Hanamaki which is although Oikawa see them as friends they can't be equal to Iwaizumi. Nobody can't be equal to him but it's not the same for Iwaizumi. He would do everything he could do for his friends. He value all his friends. All his friends are important to him.

That's why sometimes Oikawa can't help but think if he is any different than his all other friends expect they kiss and have sex. Sometimes Oikawa thinks in Iwaizumi's heart he has a /big/ special place like Oikawa's. Sometimes he thinks Iwaizumi only going out with him because he can't broke a friend's heart.

But he smiles at Oikawa. With a face he only shows to him. With a smile he only shows to Oikawa. Then all his doubts goes away. He doesn't care "why" as long as Iwaizumi is looking at him like that.

 _"Shittykawa, why are you daydreaming in the middle of hallway?"_ asked Iwaizumi. He was smiling and was holding his birthday gifts.

Oikawa look at the gifts Iwaizumi was holding. There was alot. More than last year.

**"Damn." Oikawa thought.**

He was getting mad at himself for getting jealous of Iwaizumi that smile happiness.

 _"Wow, Iwa-chan. You sure getting popular."_ said Oikawa. Rolled his eyes.

 _"Don't worry, I still can not compete with you."_ said Iwaizumi. Jokingly.

_"I know that Iwa-chan."_

_"No need to tell me."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Bakakawa."_ said Iwaizumi.

When they was in the court, Iwaizumi's fanboys was already waiting in line to give him their birthday gifts to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was counting hours to finish school so he could take Iwaizumi to home, could jump on him, make him cry while moaning Oikawa's name.

Kindaichi was blushing while giving his gift to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was almost blow up, as if that scene was with girls wasn't enough and now this.

Oikawa really hates the days Iwaizumi gets all attention.

 _"Happy birthday. Iwaizumi-senpai._ " said Kindaichi. With a red face and a shy smile.

 _"Thank you."_ said Iwaizumi. With a bright smile on his face.

**"Don't. Show. Such. A. Smile. To. Other. People. Iwa-chan." Oikawa thought.**

That smile made Kindaichi blush even more than before. He was all red.

**"Great. He fall for you, one more time." Oikawa thought.**

The smiles Iwaizumi showed today will probably cause some rivals for Oikawa.

 _"Kindaichi-kun, I think you should give Iwaizumi a kiss like he give you on your birthday."_ said Hanamaki. Teasingly.

 _"WHAT?!"_ yelled Oikawa.

Oikawa still remembers that day like it was yesterday. /Again/ Hanamaki was the one who suggested it. Iwaizumi wasn't know it was Kindaichi's birthday so he didn't get a gift for him and then Hanamaki said a kiss would be more special than a gift. Nobody didn't know they was dating at that moment because Oikawa didn't want get teased by Hanamaki and Matsukawa every day and because Iwaizumi felt guilty, he actullay kissed him. It was on cheek and a pure kiss but the fact that Iwaizumi agree to do it make Oikawa's blood rise.

After that Oikawa announced everyone they're dating but didn't talk with Iwaizumi for days after that.

 _"Like hell I would let that happen again."_ said Oikawa.

Grabbed Iwaizumi's hand.

_"We're leaving."_

_"I'm going to give my boyfriend his birthday gift."_ said Oikawa.

Then he drag Iwaizumi to his home. At this hour nobody would be at home. His father is at work and his mother is probably with Hajime's mother.

_"Oi! Shittykawa.."_

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi closer to himself. And kissed him on lips. Hard.

_"I'm so done."_

_"I had enough."_

_"This is why I hate birthdays._ " said Oikawa.

_"You hate my birthdays."_

_"Gettin all jealous over little things."_

_"It's not like you, Bakakawa._ " said Iwaizumi. With a grin on his face. But he was still mad how Oikawa drag him out.

_"Little things?"_

_"Almost whole school flirt with you."_

_"And that kiss incident."_

_"I'm at my limit."_ said Oikawa.

Iwaizumi laughed.

Seeing Oikawa losing his shit was absolutely the best

 _"I wasn't planning to let him do it."_ said Iwaizumi.

Hugged him tightly.

_"Let's go to home and give me best birthday gift."_

_"The birthday gift I been waiting all day."_ whispered Iwaizumi to Oikawa's ears.

Iwaizumi could be a great tease if he tries and only Oikawa knows that part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for my son's birthday.. I hope it's not that bad.


End file.
